1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for remotely starting an engine of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A few years ago, when locking/unlocking the door of a vehicle or when starting the engine, a person would insert a key into a key cylinder and turn the key. These days, however, such operations can be performed remotely by using a remote key.
The functions of the remote key have been increasingly enhanced. For example, a technology for starting an engine of a vehicle remotely by using such a key has been developed.
Conventional technologies for starting an engine by remote control are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. H11-198761, H11-230013, H08-247009, H10-211868, 2005-180249, and 2005-29119. In those conventional technologies, a starting control device is installed in a vehicle, and when the starting control device receives an engine start request from an external device via wireless communication, the starting control device performs operation for starting an engine.
Two types of the starting control devices are know in the art. The first type receives an engine start request via wireless communication from a remote key. The second type receives the same request from a remote controller that is exclusively used for starting an engine instead of the remote key.
The remote key is mainly used to perform operation for locking or unlocking the door or for giving an alarm (panic alarm) to people around the vehicle. Therefore, in the first type, a predetermined command for performing engine start operation is necessary. Such a command can be sent from the remote key by pressing a button for a door lock request three times in series.
Because it is not necessary to provide a remote controller and, a tuner, the first type can be provided at lower costs.
However, the remote key is sometimes inconvenient; because, the communication range of the remote key is narrower (e.g., five meters away from a vehicle) than that of the remote controller.
Thus, there is a need for an improved starting control device.